


goodbye world,hello klaus.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, diego is a soft boi, first work ever, five is feeling guilty, grammar mistakes sowwy, i love my bois, klaus finds love, klaus/OC - Freeform, probably some smutty shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A depressed twenty something women is found at her bath tub after a suicide attempt, patch finds her and offers to go with her to a support group.





	1. the sweet smell of blood

Three sharp and loud knocks echoed  through the hallway as the building's landlord sharon and the guy from the TV company were standing outside her apartment door, no sounds of walking or shuffling around were heard so Sharon decided to knock again, a bit louder this time.   
After realizing she was probably not home Sharon used her own key to get in, the moment she open the door her nose was filled with the stench of blood, panicking, Sharon quickly searched the place looking for her, the bathroom door was closed and had a handwritten note stuck on it.   
  
_Hi Sharon._  
 _Sorry i treated you like shit, you don't deserve it, you've been a great landlord._  
 _Im sorry about that time when you asked me to water your plants, i forgot and when one them died i just replaced it._  
 _Sorry,_  
 _Tell my father im gone and tell him to bury me in my favorite graveyard, next to the fake cherry blossom tree._

 _thank you and good bye_   
  
  
Sharon rushed in the room just to find a bathtub full of blood and her, that poor young girl, only 29 and yet suffered through so much, she was lying down dressed in her favorite sweatshirt and jeans, the ones that she for her birthday a few years back, her tear trailed face was so calm and happy as if she could finally rest.   
Suddenly the TV guy blurted "she's still breathing!"   
Even though her arms were cut to the core and most her blood was spilled around carelessly she was somehow still alive, but barely.   
"Call 911"   
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
Talking to cops is always fun, especially when you're in the hospital after your second suicide attempt.   
My whole body ached, i lost most of my blood and felt so dizzy i could barely see.   
When i woke up i puked, so sick of still living, i felt sick again when i realized I had someone else's blood in me.   
I always thought stuff like that are disgusting but they didn't really ask me did they?   
I was watching some nurse getting yelled at by her boss, she was so scared and practically shaking.   
Then the policemen came in, actually a police woman and a dude in.... Spandex?   
I recognized the woman, from my drinking days, i was lost and drunk and sad, and she found me sobbing on the street, helped me get home and gave me some soup, right now she looked at me sadly, a bit disappointed i think, the dude looked around, carefully taking in as many details as he could, examining me with fierce eyes that would have made me shiver if i didn't feel so numb and dizzy.   
They asked questions, about my family, my job, my friends.   
I tried keeping my answers short, telling them just enough so they would leave me alone.   
After a while i suddenly remembered that cops don't usually come to hospitals to question people who tried to kill themselves.   
"Why are you even here?" My voice silenced the room as the woman, detective patch ,answered quietly.   
"Your emergency contact couldn't arrive, the hospital didn't know who to call."   
"M-My emergency contact?" I asked shocked, i completely forget about that and didn't question the fact that i was there alone "You mean... my father? He didn't bother showing up?" My own father, i knew he didn't care much for me, never loved me that's for sure, but that was low...even for him.   
They looked at me as if i was a child that dropped their ice cream.   
I think the dude, diego, was about to say something but before he could a small cackle escaped my lips. They seemed shock as i giggle and laugh at this insane situation.   
In the hospital , tried to kill myself again, hadn't talked to my father in years and he's being called here and doesn't show up, that's the most my life™ situation ever. So i laugh, trying to fight back those pesky tears threatening to roll down my cheeks.   
Patch takes my hand and slowly talk to me even though i couldn't hear a word she said, my vision was blurry as i kept laughing and crying.   
I don't remember exactly how long i was in the hospital, but i know that every day she would come in, sit with me and talk to me.   
Sometimes she brought that diego dude with her, but most of the time it was just me and her. We would sit together in silence, until one of us had thought of something to say, she would tell me stories about people she worked with or chased down, about becoming a police officer. She told me that she used to date diego, or how i called him 'spandex guy™' and how they broke up.   
She kept me company until I could go home, i thought that after she'll drop me off i won't see her again, but boy was i wrong.


	2. Fuck this life, oh wait, friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patch is a sweet heart and depression sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: i do not have depression there for i dont actually know what's it like. Im deeply sorry if this is incorrect. Im trying my best.

"You should take her to the support group." Eudora and diego were sitting in griddy's doughnuts, diego found this suicidal support group awhile ago when he thought Klaus might need it.  
" I don't know if it's my place to take care of her like that, she didn't ask me to but...  
Im worried... It was her SECOND suicide attempt."  
Eudora looked down at her coffee wondering what she was doing, hopefully eating something and talking to people.  
"Just like, bring it up, say you know about a support group and offer to go, I don't think she will actually ask you to help her but she does need someone"  
Diego's plan sounded so simple as if he's talking about hopping to the grocery store.  
"What if she won't go with me? What am i supposed to do? I can't just let her be, she will try to kill herself again!"  
Before diego could respond patch's walkie-talkie alerted a robbery.  
They up on their feet and moving before the massage was even complete.

****

I was sitting on the sofa playing with the rings on my hand, debating whether to call father or not. After not talking to him for more then a decade, it seemed almost impossible to even hear his voice.  
My phone suddenly rang, i quickly picked it up and saw an unfamiliar number calling, knowing that any one who could've called me is a contact on my phone i decided to let it ring, maybe the mystery man will leave a message.  
"Hi, it me, Eudora i mean detective patch, there has been a robbery in your neighborhood, just wanted to make sure you are okay. Call me back when you can."  
I listened to the massage more time then i will ever admit, her words kept running through my head as i slowly realized she actually cares for me. As in legitimately wants what's best for me. I texted her that I'm okay and offered her that, if she has time, and still in the area, we could go for a coffee.  
We met 15 minutes later at griddy's.  
"So, how was your day so far?" She asked me as we sat down in a booth,  
"Fine, i didn't really do anything, my boss wants me to take the week off but I'm probably gonna go back to work tomorrow. "  
"Are you sure? I mean if you want to that's fine but Don't you want to rest a bit more?"  
I was so surprised by her response that she immediately apologized and said  
"You don't have to! Im sorry if it looked like im trying to control your every move, you can do whatever you want but im just worried that you won't get help and maybe next you won't be as lucky."  
I slowly but surely took her hand in mine and looked her in the eyes.  
"I appreciate that so much, that i can't even describe it. You are amazing and I'm proud to call you my friend. Even though we literally met like a two weeks ago.  
I know that it seems kinda crazy for me to start work again but I've rested enough and im honestly just bored, if you got something interesting for me to do then sure I'll take the week off, but I'm just tired of sitting home bingeing netflix™"  
I finished my sappy weird ass monologue and let go of her hands the look she had on her face was i think the happiest I've ever seen her.  
" I think I've got something "interesting" for you to do, again you don't have to but i know about a really nice suicidal support group here."  
A suicidal support group?? A *suicidal support group?!?*  
Dear god, she thinks that's interesting?!  
I started politely declining her offer when she again spoke.  
"I'll go with you, and if you'll try it, for at least a two times, I'll pay your rent for the next couple of months."  
“are you trying to bribe me?” i asked slyly.  
“is it working?” she shot back.  
“ i guess we’ll have to go and find out.”  
i smirked a bit and she laughed making me lose my “cool” as well.  
“so, it’s a deal?”  
patch offered her hand for a hand shake and i gladly took it.  
smiling, i replied “it’s a deal.”

As I was walking home my anxiety started running thoughts through my head, what kind of people will I meet there, will i be forced to share my story and all that bullshit, will i have to take the bus there, what if my situation is nothing compared to others, what if they'll think i’m faking it, what if patch’ll think i’m faking it?  
i tried to stay calm and just breathe, do as the legendary ariana grande says and just breathe, just breathe and walk and get home and then maybe eat some toast.  
the rest of my evening was fine, nothing exciting,finished season two of MisFits and ate a pint of b&j, the glorious life of a depressed single lady.  
I was laying in bed waiting for the sweet bliss of sleep to take me away, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned, my gut started sinking in and my head started pounding, it felt like slowly a part of me was melting away.  
I looked around me searching for something to help, but what can you do when you just feel wrong, then after he was away for more than two weeks, he came back.  
'what are you doing?’ he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.  
'you know this is wrong, this whole thing. You should be dead, that's your destiny. That's who you are.’  
I shut my eyes and bring my knees up to my chest, trying to block him out.  
“You're not real, you're not real, you're not real” i kept muttering to myself, knowing that he was only a figment of my imagination.  
'oh, but am i? Am i really not real, or do you just want to deny me? I am a part of you and always will be.”  
“You're not real, you're not real” my words turned into whispers, into a beg for him to disappear.  
“Leave me alone, I can't listen to you anymore. Please go away.”  
'i am a part of who you are, you will never be whole without me, you can't exist without me!”  
“Shut up.” My breath was shallow and i felt light headed, my heart was racing and i was shaking. “ I'm going to continue living, and breathing and loving, out of sheer spite for you, you are nothing, you are just thoughts” 

Sleep? I don't know her. But it's a brand new day and time to kick life's ass.


End file.
